


Bottom for Three

by Fallon_Kristerson, Trickster_1996



Series: Banana Fish Smut Week 2020 [6]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fanart, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23067214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallon_Kristerson/pseuds/Fallon_Kristerson, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trickster_1996/pseuds/Trickster_1996
Summary: From the outside being in a 4-people relationship seemed to involve a lot of waiting. Luckily Ash is good at multitasking.
Relationships: Max Lobo/Jessica Randy/Ash Lynx/Cain Blood
Series: Banana Fish Smut Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652086
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: Banana Fish Smut Week





	Bottom for Three

**Author's Note:**

> And my last entry for this week! Woo slightly proud that I managed to finish this despite rl being a thing


End file.
